Collide
by Maggsie
Summary: When tragedy strikes on a day out, what will it mean for Emily and JJ's growing friendship? Emily/JJ. Femslash, don't like it, don't bother reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds, and sadly I never will

So, I know I have three other stories that need updating, but I just couldn't resist posting this. But I promise in the next week there will be updates on all three, because I am back in the groove!

Thank you to DarkBard0 for the awesome beta, and being my inspiration.

**X X X**

Emily Prentiss was a member of the most elite team in the FBI. She came face to face with some of the worst serial killers on the planet. She saw the mutilated bodies of the victims, and read in detail of what had happened to them. She could compartmentalize with the best of them, and not show any emotions when dealing with the worst of mankind.

She often wondered how they were any different from the unsubs, but it was all quickly forgotten and pushed in to one of her many compartments. And when she did think about it, the team wouldn't let her dwell on it for too long. If Morgan saw her going off in to her own little world, he would pull her out of it with his flirtyness, or his and Reid's banter would make her forget. The BAU was the first place where she felt she really fit in. Even though they were a group of oddballs, they all fit together easily, and that was something Emily would never take for granted. They meant the world to her, they were her family. She'd never really felt like she had one, as she never fit in with her own family.

But in this moment, she didn't want to do any of those things, being a profiler was forgotten for the evening. She didn't have to compartmentalize, and it wasn't seen as weak to show emotion. She was able to be herself, a side of her that people that she worked with very rarely saw. And it was all down to two people; Jennifer and Henry Jareau.

JJ was the media liaison for the BAU. She was a single mum, bringing up her 4 year-old son Henry on her own, with help from her friends and family; mainly Emily. Henry's father, one Will LaMontagne was no longer around, due to his unfaithfulness, and no longer had anything to do with their son. He had a new family in New Orleans, and now looking back, JJ could see that it had happened for a reason and it was for the best.

She had grown up in East Allegheny in Pennsylvania, and was the sweet little country pumpkin. Unlike the rest of the team, she had a pretty good childhood. However she had always been a little different to everyone else that lived there, she was driven and she had a heart too big not to do something about the horror she couldn't stand seeing.

When she was growing up, people had thought she was naive, and she had always wanted to challenge that opinion. She had had to step out of her comfort and gain the strength to do something to rid the world of the vile people that lived on it, to protect everyone else; people that were oblivious to it all.

So when Will left her, cheated on her for a woman that didn't want to work, and just wanted to oblige to all his needs, she used the strength she found to carry on. Not only for her, but so she could make Henry's world better too.

"Henry, dinner's ready."

Emily called, smiling softly at JJ who was putting the dinner down on the table. As the blonde looked back up, she met Emily's smile, giving her own back. They stood there looking and smiling at each other over the dinner table for a few seconds before the connection was broken by the running of Henry to the table.

The brunette moved round the table to the side of JJ, brushing her hand down the blonde's arm, as Henry got himself in the chair, and peered over the table at them. Grabbing his little knife and fork, he dug in to his dinner, as JJ and Emily watched him for a couple of minutes. Both of them turning away from him at the same time, the brunette pulled out a chair for JJ, waiting till she was sat down to take her own seat.

Whenever JJ and Emily weren't away for a case, dinner at the blonde's was a common occurrence. The profiler loved to spend time with not only JJ but Henry too. She often bought him a gift or something from wherever they had been on a case, something JJ always opposed to but with a smile on her face. She had a lot of money put away thanks to her mother, and no partner to spend it on, so what better way than to spend it on the gorgeous little boy?

Emily had grown up without her parents really around, just a Nanny, and it was something she had always wanted. And because of that she was determined to make Henry's childhood a loving one, and between her and JJ she was sure she was doing the opposite to what her own parents had done. But he had been part of a loving family before she had come along to help. JJ had made sure about that, and because of that Emily's admiration and respect for JJ had gone through the roof. She was a single mother, and she was doing a fantastic job in Emily's opinion. Not many people would be able to do the job they did, and then come home and be the mother that she was to Henry. The little boy was both of their anchors, for all the bad things they saw.

They eat in a comfortable silence, all of them just enjoying each other's company. Emily kept sneaking a glance at JJ and Henry; both of them seemed to be enjoying the meal she had prepared for the two of them. One or two times JJ met her glance, and each time they smiled at each other before going back to their meal. Henry was the first to break the silence that had settled.

"Mmmm, that was yummy Aunt Emmy!"

Henry squealed, clanging his cutlery down on to his place, and grinning at his Aunt 'Emmy.' JJ looked between the two of them, finishing off her own dinner and smiling to herself. She watched as Emily leant across the table and ran her hand through his hair, thanking him for the compliment.

The blonde truly valued the brunette's friendship; she was a massive help with Henry. She knew that Emily adored him, and it went both ways. She behaved like a second parent, not purposely, but she knew that was how Henry saw her, and that's how she saw the profiler too. She wasn't sure what she would do with the brunette in her life. She loved the company, and Emily was a beautiful person inside and out. Putting down her own cutlery, she smiled at the brunette next to her.

"That was very nice, Em."

JJ complimented, laughing as she saw Henry and Emily making silly faces at each other.

"Okay, which one of you is the kid here?!"

The blonde exclaimed, as Emily poked out her tongue at the giggling little boy. The laughter was evident in her voice. She loved seeing the two of them interact, and because Henry had no father figure in his life, or second parent it was nice to know that Emily was filling the role, and doing it very well. It had come so unexpectedly, what their friendship had become. They had been good friends before Will had cheated on JJ, but since then, things had just developed and grown, and now the press liaison didn't know what she would do without the brunette. It was only when Garcia had brought it up, how Emily was with Henry, how brilliant she was, she suddenly started to see the profiler as a parent. It was just a natural conclusion to how her son was with Emily, and it became more obvious every time she saw them with each other.

"That would be me, and you're welcome, I love cooking for the two of you."

Emily said sincerely, laughing at Henry before turning her attention to the blonde. JJ reached across and took the brunette's hand in hers and Emily smiled before turning back to the little blonde boy sat in front of her.

"So Henry, looking forward to our day together tomorrow?!"

The brunette asked, as Henry nodded his head vigorously. JJ had a meeting that she couldn't cancel, and she was stuck on who was going to have her son, so Emily had offered as she had a day off. The profiler liked looking after him whenever she could, and JJ never objected and she never would. If the nanny was busy and Emily was available then she would always offer. And even when she couldn't, her mother would offer her services. JJ's family lived hours away and she was forever grateful that Emily and her mother were in her life and adored Henry.

"Yeps, get to spend the day with my Aunt Emmy!"

He squealed again, his legs swinging back and forth and hitting the seat he was occupying. JJ, without even realising it, started to caress the back of Emily's hand with her thumb, knowing that the brunette found it calming. And after a hard week at work, JJ was determined to make Emily as calm as possible, which would make her relax in the process. Though Henry helped with that too.

Things had changed a lot, since Henry had come in to her life. But it had all been for the better. When she had first found out, she had been nervous about bringing a new life in to the world where they lived, knowing what existed around them. But he was the light, he was the reason she did it.

"What would you like to do? We could go to the zoo, or the park, or go to the toy store!"

JJ laughed, as Emily's voice got higher at the mention of the toy store. It was pretty obvious where she wanted to go. She even looked more excited about going there than Henry was, and JJ found that very amusing. She knew Emily hadn't had the best childhood, with having to go with her Mum all over the world with her assignments, so she probably didn't get to have a normal childhood. She didn't get to go to toy stores, and her mum never took her to the zoo or park. So Emily was making sure that Henry got to do all that, and she was making up for her childhood by enjoying doing it with him too. JJ looked back at her son, who appeared to be thinking long and hard about the decision.

"Ummmm, toy store please!"

"Toy store it is."

They continued talking at the table for a little longer, talking about their days, and what Henry had been doing at pre-school. Emily loved those types of moments; it was when she felt like a part of a family. She was a member of the BAU family, but she also felt a part of JJ's, and she would be forever thankful to the blonde for letting her in to their lives.

As the conversation started to dry up due to Henry getting restless, Emily looked down at her and JJ's conjoined hands. They fitted perfect together, and the brunette always took comfort in the blonde's touch. Clearing her throat, she stood up and started piling the plates up on to hers, before JJ stopped her with another touch to her hand. Their friendship never lacked contact and gentle touches, and that was one aspect of it that Emily loved. Growing up she had never had much physical contact with other people, so she took any contact she could from the blonde, and she wasn't scared to initiate it either.

Leaning forward, Emily placed a loose piece of blonde hair behind the press liaisons ear, and gently smiled at her. She placed a kiss on JJ's forehead, before going back to clearing up the plates. Picking them up, Emily walked in to the kitchen with JJ not far behind with the glasses. Placing them down, JJ watched in amusement as the brunette flitted around her kitchen like it was her own. She was around so much, that JJ sometimes thought that this was Emily's home. The way she communicated with Henry, the way she cooked for them like they were a family. JJ almost wished it was.

"Hey! Are you going to come and dry or am I going to have to do that too?"

Coming out of her thoughts, JJ grinned at the brunette before joining her at the sink. She could hear Henry in the family room, playing with his toys. Taking a plate from Emily, JJ turned to face her.

"So, do you want to do something after I'm done with my meeting? I could meet you at the mall."

For some unknown reason, JJ always felt nervous when she tried to make plans with the profiler. She was a little worried that Emily would say no, but she never did. But that didn't stop the butterflies from flittering around in her stomach. The brunette was her best friend, the person she wanted to spend the most time with, but she also knew that Emily was the one that could hurt her the most, because she meant so much.

She knew she had hurt Emily when she had stopped spending time with her because of Will, and it's something she always regretted. Will had effectively ruined the friendship they had once had, but it was all forgotten now, because they were even closer than before he had come along.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Maybe we could grab an ice-cream or something and head to the park."

The butterflies settled in her stomach immediately, and JJ could not stop the grin from spreading across her face.

"That sounds great; I'll call you once I'm out of the meeting."

Emily turned to her, and gave her a matching smile. As JJ turned away, the brunette quickly put her hand in the sink, and flicked some water at the unsuspecting blonde. Slowly, the media liaison turned around, her eyebrows rose at the smirk that Emily was giving her. Grabbing the dish towel, she tightened it around her hand, as the brunette raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And, what are you going to do with that exactly?"

JJ didn't answer, and she quickly flicked the towel at Emily's legs.

"Ow! This is war!"

An hour later, after Emily and JJ had finished their 'war', had given Henry a bath and had gotten him changed for bed, they had settled on the couch with Henry in between them. Both of the ladies had a glass of red wine, and the little boy had not long fallen asleep, with his head on Emily's lap and his legs draped over JJ's.

There was a peaceful atmosphere around the house, as JJ looked down at her son, and reached across and ran her fingers through his hair, grazing Emily's who was doing the same thing. As they touched, both of them looked up, meeting each other's glance. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just looking at each other, playing with Henry's hair. JJ had always hoped she could have had this with Will, but it had never happened. But now, looking at Emily, she knew that nothing could top the moment, the _moments_ that they shared.

"He's so much like you."

Emily whispered not wanting to wake the little boy, breaking the connection between them, as she glanced down at Henry, as she ran a finger along his cheek.

"Is that a good thing?"

JJ said quietly, the insecurities bubbling away.

"It's a very good thing."

Emily responded immediately, and JJ could see the sincerity in her eyes. A shy smile spread across her face, and the brunette continued, not even thinking about what she was saying, not even realising she was saying it about the blonde too inadvertently.

"He's so inquisitive and chatty, but he's also shy too when he wants to be. He's affectionate and warm with the people he loves. He's so smart for his age JJ; I almost wonder whether he's going to be smarter than Reid. He's definitely going to be smarter than me, that's for sure. He caught me smoking the other day, and he was telling me what could happen if I carried on, and I immediately put it out, because he is very, _very_ persuasive. He's just adorable Jennifer, in every way."

JJ hadn't said anything, as she took in everything that Emily was saying. Had she even noticed that she had compared Henry to the blonde?

"He's a lot like you too."

Emily looked up, a shocked look across her face.

"He is? In what way?"

"Well did you hear about what happened in the bullpen when we were waiting for you to come out of the meeting?"

At Emily's shake of the head, she continued on with the story.

"We were sat at your desk, and Henry as usual was sat on your seat. Anyway, I didn't even notice, but there was a guy in the bullpen that was acting a little shifty, and Henry had obviously never seen him before. He was the only one that noticed that this guy was looking through some files, and he immediately whispered to me that this man was acting strange, so I called in security and it turned out that he was a reporter. Henry had busted him as he was trying to get some bits for a story he was doing. Straight away, I thought that it was something that you'd do. "

The brunette sat there, listening in awe at what Henry had done, and grinned when she realised that it was something that she would do, because she was a people watcher. She liked to profile random people in the streets, and it made her laugh that Henry had picked up on it.

"How old can they join the FBI?!"

Emily joked, and JJ let out a chuckle. She had been very smug about it, and anyone that had walked past, she had told the story too. She wondered though, why she hadn't told Emily before now. As the laughter settled, JJ could see that the brunette had turned serious again.

"I'm so proud of you."

The profiler whispered, so quietly that JJ almost had trouble hearing it. But she had, and she could feel the tears pricking her eyes.

"Anyway, I'd better get going. Thank you for having me over."

Shifting slowly so as not to wake Henry, she stood up gently, placing the little boy's head on a cushion. JJ did the same, and she followed the brunette to the door.

"It's no problem, Em, you know that. We love having you over."

Giving JJ a smile, Emily put on her coat before drawing the blonde in to a hug. The brunette wrapped her arms around JJ's neck, as the media liaison put her own arms around Emily's waist. They stood like it for a minute or so, taking in the warmth of each other, neither of them not wanting to really let go. Knowing she should go, Emily reluctantly pulled away but not before placing a kiss on the corner of JJ's lips.

"Goodnight Jennifer."

Emily whispered, before walking out of the door, and in to the cold, back to her empty apartment. Closing the door behind her, JJ walked back to where Henry was settled, tracing her fingers along where Emily had just kissed her. Looking around, the blonde immediately missed her best friend's presence. The house always seemed emptier without her in it, and JJ could feel her heart tighten.

Kneeling down in front of where Henry lay, she gently picked him up, smelling his hair as she carried him up the stairs to his bedroom. Placing him down in his bed, JJ tucked the comforter around him, before sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his forehead. He stirred slowly, and JJ watched as his blue eyes opened.

"Where's Aunt Emmy?"

Henry mumbled, his eyes shutting again as JJ ran a hand through his hair.

"She's gone home buddy, but you'll see her tomorrow."

"I wanted her to stay."

The little boy whispered, and JJ had to swallow back the sob that was threatening to come out. The blonde just watched him, as he slowly drifted back off to sleep, still running her fingers through his hair to soothe him.

"Me too baby, me too."

**X X X**

**So what did you think? I love to hear your opinions. I know this chapter was fluffy, but it probably won't stay like it...Mwahahahahahaha! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds, and sadly I never will

Thank you to all your awesome reviews, and for it you get an extra quick update! Hope you like :)

Thank you to DarkBard0 for the awesome beta, and being my inspiration.

**X X X**

JJ didn't like running late for anything, but this morning just seemed to be one of those days. Her alarm had woken her up, but after she had turned it off, she quickly fell back to sleep only to be woken up by Henry half an hour before she was meant to leave. So now here she was, running around frantically trying to find her shoes, which she usually left in the same place every night, but of course, today they had gone missing.

"Henry, have you seen my shoes?"

The blonde shouted to her son, who was currently sitting in front of the TV watching cartoons. With no answer back, she groaned as she saw her shoes under her bed.

"It doesn't matter."

She shouted again, just in case he had heard her, and just decided to ignore her. He seemed to be at that age where he just heard the things he wanted to hear. . Everyone talked about the 'terrible two's' but they never mentioned anything about kids being four. And although Henry was a pure delight, and so smart and loving and beautiful, he had his nightmare kid moments too. Though he had been purely unexpected, JJ knew that she couldn't be without her son. He was the treasure of her life, and despite having to be hurt by Will and ultimately face that their relationship was hollow and empty, it had all been worth it. Henry was her shining star, no matter what mood he was in. Whether he ignored her for cartoons or not! She didn't know what she'd do without him, he had completely changed her life.

Putting on her shoes, she grabbed her brief case and walked in to the family room, breathing a sigh of relief that she had managed to get ready in time and with a few minutes remaining. Looking down at her son, she smiled at how immersed he was in the cartoon. Ah, to be that age again with no worries in the world.

It was something she wanted to keep away. She did her utmost best to keep the horrors of her work away from him, and she seemed to do it pretty well. JJ made sure all her paperwork was done at night, so she never had to bring any home, and when she did have to, she locked it away in her office, away from roaming little boys.

A knock startled her out of her thoughts, and she watched as Henry rushed to the door.

"Remember to ask who it is first Henry!"

He did as he was told, and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when Emily walked in to the house. Immediately she brightened the room. Another person that she couldn't imagine not being in her life was this woman, this brunette phenomenon that had also changed her life. Not just through her friendship, her loyalty and all she did for herself and Henry. But by being who she was. For sparking something deep inside of her that she thought had been lost when Will had walked out of her life. JJ recognised that she was attracted to Emily, more than attracted. And perhaps it was time to do something about it. She'd wasted too much time already.

She laughed when Henry hugged the brunette's legs before going behind her, and waiting until the profiler had crouched down. As soon as she had, he was immediately on her back, his arms wrapped around her neck, and he squealed as he held on tight, ready for his piggy-back ride.

Emily walked towards JJ, stopping just in front of her, before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Morning JJ."

"Morning yourself."

JJ replied, with an almost seductive slant to her tone. Emily looked at her with a questioning expression across her face and media liaison couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked, with a slight frown across her forehead.

"Mummy, look at me!"

Henry squealed, and their connection was broken as she looked up to see her very excited son, bouncing up and down on Emily's back, with his arms now flailing in the air. Usually she would be worried that he was about to fall, but with Emily, she knew he was the safest he could ever be. She would do anything for her little boy, she would put her life on the line for him, even give her life. But she could see that the bouncing was starting to hurt the profiler.

"Henry, you're hurting Aunt Emmy."

JJ scolded gently, and he stopped immediately. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt his favourite aunt.

"Sorry Aunt Emmy."

Henry said gently, and Emily turned her head and kissed the side of his before turning back to JJ. The blonde really didn't want to go to the meeting, she just wanted to skip it, and spend the entire day with Emily and Henry. But real life called, and sometimes she found it sucked.

It was even worse when the meeting was with Erin Strauss. She could do without it, that was for sure. Every time she met with the Section Chief, she felt like she was under interrogation, having to justify every case that she chose. The only upside to it was that Hotch was going to be there, so he would be able to take some of the heat away from her.

"I really don't want to go to this meeting."

JJ murmured, and a slight chuckle came from Emily's lips. Some days you just wanted to sit at home and read a book, or watch TV, or in JJ's case, spend time with her son.

"I don't want you to go either."

The brunette whispered, and JJ's head snapped up from where she had been looking on the floor. Before she could stop herself, she stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss on Emily's lips before pulling away, waiting for a reaction. She watched as Emily slowly put Henry down on the floor, telling him to go and watch some TV, and she'd be there in a minute. He did what he had been asked to do, and it left them alone again.

She wasn't afraid of Emily, of what it meant. She wasn't afraid that she was a woman, despite not having ever been with one before. This wasn't about gender, it wasn't even about sexual orientation. It was about her and Emily. Emily had a good heart, she had everything she'd ever wanted in a partner. The blonde wasn't about to waste this chance to be happy, for any of them, just because of gender. They had been silently and slowly building foundations, but now felt the right time for those efforts to bear their fruits. She wanted Emily, she wanted to hold her hand and take the next step with her.

Before JJ could apologise, confident in what she wanted perhaps but nervous the other woman wasn't ready yet Emily surged forward capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. The blonde let the intensity take over, and she responded, her mouth slightly opening, allowing Emily's tongue to caress against her own. Her hands went to silky, brunette hair as she deepened the kiss. She could feel Emily's hands on her hips, pulling her closer against her, their bodies pressed against one another.

It was everything she had expected and so much more. Felt so beyond right it was ridiculous. Their bodies fit together like they had been doing this for their entire lives. It was magic and electrical and precisely what they wanted, and that was so very exciting.

As oxygen became an issue, they pulled back slowly, though still touching as they leant their foreheads together. Their breathing was ragged, and neither of them spoke as they tried to get their breath back under control. JJ's hands were still in Emily's hair, and she found herself not wanting to let go, because if she did the connection was going to be broken.

Taking the silence as a good sign, Emily captured the blonde's lips again, though not quite as passionate. Instead it was tender, deep and meaningful. She hadn't expected this to happen, at least, not right now. It had just been another morning. She had been looking forward to coming here, as she always was. For a long while now, she had found herself thinking about JJ and Henry constantly, though obviously sometimes in different contexts. The thoughts came as she woke up, and as she went to sleep.

Her feelings had been long solidified for JJ, she thought she was the most beautiful woman on earth. She wanted to make her happy, wanted to share a life with her. Though she had gone slowly too, having her own past that guided her into caution, but also aware of how hurt JJ had been. Despite the blonde knew Will wasn't exactly right, it had still hurt like hell being left like that. Been left with a little boy to raise too boot.

Now that JJ had made that move, that she had put herself out there, Emily didn't want to let her go. To hell with Strauss and that stupid meeting. This was more important, they were. Their movement from friendship to more. She had tasted JJ now, felt the softness of her lips, the passion she held for her and the warmth of her body against her own. She didn't want to let her go.

"Em, I need to go."

JJ spoke raggedly between kisses, though now she really really didn't want to go. It was the most intense thing she had ever experienced and she didn't want it to end either. But knowing she had to go, she pulled back regrettably, taking in Emily's swollen lips, and ruffled up hair.

"You are so beautiful."

She whispered, tracing a finger down the side of the profiler's cheek. Stepping back, she made sure her clothes all looked okay, and as she picked up her briefcase. Taking in Emily's sombre expression, she placed a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips. The meeting was a blip on her plane of awareness. All she could think about was the brunette in front of her, who looked at her with such reverence and fire. She felt like she'd just been consumed, possessed even. But the faster she left, the faster the meeting could be over, the faster she could get home.

"We'll talk later, okay?"

Emily nodded, and JJ ran her hand down the profiler's arm, before gently squeezing her hand. She didn't take her eyes away from the older woman.

"I'll see you this afternoon, Henry."

JJ shouted, and as she expected she got no answer. With one last look at Emily, she walked out of the house and went off to her dreaded meeting.

The brunette just watched as JJ walked out, her mouth gaping open in shock at what had just happened. She didn't know where she had found the courage from, but it had come from somewhere and by the looks of it, it had worked out well. Or so it seemed. Emily closed her hands up, trying to stop the sweat that was coming from how nervous she was about the talk they were going to have later. She had never felt the way she did now before, and she didn't want it to ever end. She was pretty sure she had found her soul mate.

"Henry, come and get your shoes and coat on please."

She heard the TV being turned off, and then the sound of tiny feet running along the floor. She caught him as he ran and jumped in to her arms. Henry laughed as she picked him up, put him on her hips and started to tickle the 4-year old boy. Emily found that his laugh was infectious, and as soon as he laughed, she found herself laughing too.

Putting him back down, she grabbed his coat and his shoes, helping him by tying up his shoelaces.

"Thank you, Aunt Emmy!"

Henry said cheerfully, as Emily ruffled his hair playfully.

"You are welcome buddy."

Five minutes later, they were in the car, on the way to the local mall. Henry was chatting away about pre-school and his friends, and Emily was trying her best to listen to every word. Though she couldn't help her thoughts shifting to JJ and what had transpired between them. She didn't think it had come out of the blue, in fact she would say that it had been coming for quite some time.

They had been getting closer and closer over the last few weeks. The touches had become more intimate, and they were for longer too. Every time she was with the blonde, she couldn't help but smile. Jennifer and Henry made her whole life feel that little more worthwhile, and she was so happy to have them in her life. It was probably the happiest she had ever been.

The brunette looked in the rear view mirror, looking back at Henry who was watching the world go by out of the window.

"Hey Henry?"

The little boy met her brown eyes through the mirror and she smiled at him, and he returned it right back. It was scary just how much Henry had of JJ in him, not an inch of Will, and for that Emily was always grateful. It wasn't just his looks, but it was the personality, just like the brunette had told Jj the night before. The media liaison had done such a brilliant job with him, being the amazing mum that she was, and with hardly any help. And that's why Emily was proud of JJ, for overcoming all of the obstacles that were thrown at her, and just getting on with her job, and being a mum.

"Yeah, Aunt Em?"

"How about you and I find your Mummy a present from the two of us, seeing as she wasn't able to come with you?"

Henry nodded his head vigorously.

An hour later they were their present for JJ, a little silver, kind of plain bracelet that she would be able to wear every day for work. Henry was looking very pleased with himself, as he held on to one of Emily's hands. He had been the one that had seen it, and Emily had to agree that it was pretty much perfect. Simple, but sophisticated.

Now they were on their way to the toy store, as Henry was beginning to get a little fussy about having to walk around. Besides, she was excited about going to the toy store too. She loved to buy the little boy things, she knew she shouldn't, but she didn't really have anyone else to buy things for. And it was worth it just to see his little face light up.

They were stopped on their way, by an older lady, and Emily had to stop herself from laughing, as she heard Henry let out a huff at being stopped.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say that your little boy is adorable."

"Oh, well thank you."

Emily could feel the rush of blood rushing to her cheeks, and she found herself feeling like a proud mother. Because that's what it felt like. Emily felt that her bond with Henry was that strong, and she noticed that neither of them corrected the older woman that Henry wasn't hers. The brunette felt the little boy unhook their hands, and before she could get it back, a shriek got her attention.

"Someone help me, my little boy's gone missing!"

Emily's reaction was the same as everyone else's, as she turned to look at the woman who was screaming for her son. She watched as the woman ran frantically around, asking everyone in sight whether they had seen him. No-one seemed to have. Emily found herself jumping in to action, and reaching round for Henry to take him with her, she turned around.

"Henry?! Henry where are you?!"

**X X X**

**Okay, don't shoot me! I know I have been evil, but the more you review, the more inspired I'll be. Is that bribery or what?! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds, and sadly I never will

Thank you to all your awesome reviews, you are all amazing! Here's a new update for you :)

Thank you to DarkBard0 for the awesome beta, and being my inspiration.

**X X X**

Emily wasn't the kind of person that panicked easily. She had grown up with her Mother telling her that staying calm was the best approach to take in any situation. And that's what she'd done, she would compartmentalize things that worried her or would distract her from her work, it was even one of the first things JJ had noticed about her. The blonde had observed her tendencies to story things away, withdraw emotion, and deal with the scenario before her. She remained calm to utilise her full capacity, her senses and instincts. However, this was something that she could not stay calm for.

Emily began to feel the panic rising in her like hot bile being forced upward, threatening to burn her from the inside out, and force tears to overflow from her stinging eyes. But she would not break down, she had to ignore it, she had to stay strong.

"_Henry?_! Henry where are you?!"

She shouted, her voice echoing dully inside her head as she searched the area around her frantically. The woman that had just complimented Emily on Henry had disappeared and it didn't take much even in her state of panic for her to come to the conclusion that she had most likely taken him. Whirling around, she noticed that the woman that had been shouting about her missing son had also vanished in to thin air.

Her heart pounded so heavily against her chest that Emily thought she was on the verge of passing out. Her head was thick and sluggish as the fear pumped through her blood like a poison. Her mouth and throat became dry, so dry it was like having razor blades inside. That hot sticky bile churned in her stomach, and the brunette was desperately trying not to lurch over and throw the contents of it into the nearest trashcan. She had never been so scared in her life, not even when her own life had been threatened.

She had to remember. She blinked harshly to try and clear her head, she had to remember these details. That woman's face. But she recognised the familiar initial signs of shock seeping in. If she let herself fall completely Emily was scared she wouldn't remember, and then what good would she be to Henry?

She was right next to the toy store, and that was her first stop. She ran in, searching each aisle that was filled with toys. She was getting a few odd glances, and she could feel the tears welling up. All of a sudden a flash of blonde caught her eye and she went towards it, turning the little boy around. Seeing the shock on his face, she realised it wasn't him, and looked up to the woman who was most probably his mother.

"I'm so sorry. I've lost a little boy, have you seen him? He looks like your son."

Shaking her head, the woman put her hand on the boy's shoulder, turning him around and walking off with him away from Emily. Taking a deep breath, she looked through the rest of the store, and stopped when she realised he wasn't in there. A tear slid down her cheek, and she furiously wiped it away, running out the store and back to where she had first come from.

She had begun to shake now, trembling as the space of the mall twisted and contorted before her eyes. She was hot and dizzy, yes. And she tried to blink as everything began to loom over her, the space seemingly stretching out making her recognise that this was such a massive place for one tiny little boy to be lost.

"_Henry_?!"

Emily screamed, echoing both in the mall and her head. The brunette could feel all eyes boring in to her, no-one was approaching her so she set off again, going to a woman who was just staring at her. Stopping in front of the older woman, her worried eyes met that of concerned blue eyes.

"Have you seen a little boy? He's 4 years old with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Have you seen him?"

The woman shook her head sadly, and Emily let out a sigh before turning around to meet all the other stares. Seeing an empty bench, she stood on it, looking over the crowds to see if she could see Henry. But he was nowhere in sight. Knowing she had everyone's attention she made an attempt at getting any information she could.

"Has anyone seen my son?!"

She didn't even notice she had called Henry her son, as she was met with a number of shaking heads. Emily took a minute to catch her breath, keeping an eye out for anything that didn't seem right. A security guard caught her eye, and she ran towards him, getting her FBI badge out her back pocket as she did. She knew she was going to have to use it.

The middle aged man turned towards her as she approached him, looking her up and down blatantly. And any other time she would have had something to say about him checking her out, but she had much more important things to worry about. Her little boy was lost and she _had _to find him. The cases began to filter through her mind, all those child cases she had worked. It made her feel sicker, that sludge in her stomach twisting and turning painfully. She had to think, she had to act and not react. She had to get control of this situation, for his sake.

"A little boy has gone missing; I think he's been snatched!"

Emily informed him immediately, slightly out of breath as the adrenaline that had been pumping through her body started to drift away, as the worry set in. As the adrenaline drifted away from her, Emily felt her body go from hot to cold, leaving her not just trembling but shivering. Her heart still pounded against her chest, creating an overbearing booming of blood inside her ears. It was disorientating, and t left her feeling weak. It was one of the very few times that Emily had actually felt helpless. All she wanted was to go back a few minutes, and have everything as it was. Have Henry holding her hand, chattering away sweetly as they went to the toy store.

But he was gone, and no one had seen a damn thing. And with every second passing, Emily was becoming aware it was chance for the would be abductor to get away. Or Henry to roam further on his own. But her gut was telling her that the former wasn't the scenario at play here. So as she looked at the 'security guard', he just looked back at her like she was deranged and Emily felt like punching him.

"He's 4, he was with me, I only looked away for a second, and he was gone! I need you to shut down the mall and keep everyone currently here inside, locked in."

The profiler choked out, managing to at least kick start the part of her brain that could get things into action, though the emotion coming through to her voice thickly as she struggled to get the words out. It was as though some part of her, right at the back of her mind, was screaming at her to move, to be the Agent she was, but that part of her was trapped by an invisible wall of pain and fear and terror. But both parts of her were ready to tear the guards head off his shoulders as the guy raised his eyebrows at her, a look that stupidly asked 'and why would I do that?'

"Look, I'm an FBI agent, now shut down the damn mall and call the police!"

Emily shouted angrily, as she shoved her FBI badge at him. Intimidated by the death glare she was sending him, as well as the badge she was wielding, he put his hands up in surrender, and got his phone out, obviously phoning the manager of the mall. She watched him intently, though his words dully echoed as she tried to breathe, but in the next minute she heard a tannoy go out over the whole mall, telling everyone not to panic but the mall was going to be closed down for a little while. Seeing him on the phone again, this time obviously to the police, the brunette nodded her thanks, and she turned around, hearing everyone murmuring under their breaths and looking at her again, knowing it was down to her why they were locked in.

Her mind was groggy and she was struggling to think straight. She couldn't think like a profiler, she couldn't think like an FBI agent, she was thinking like a distraught parent. But she couldn't help it, Henry meant everything to her, and she would do anything to see his happy, smiley face right now. But he didn't appear, and now Emily let the tears fall down her cheeks, not knowing where to start.

Then it hit her like a lightning bolt, she had to let JJ know. How was she supposed to tell the woman she wanted to be with that her son was missing? How was she supposed to tell her that she had taken her eyes off Henry for a few seconds? Thinking back, Emily knew she should have never let go of Henry's hand, that maybe if she hadn't, he would have been with her right now. The brunette put her hand over her mouth, as she started to sob. How was she going to be able to this?

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she stared at it, her hand shaking, and she couldn't get it to keep still. She didn't want to make the phone call, she didn't want to tell JJ that she had lost her son, but she had to. JJ deserved to know what was going on, she was his mother. Pressing speed dial 2, she put the phone to her ear the dread building inside her. She listened to it ring and ring, with no answer. Ending the call, she knew that JJ was in a meeting with Strauss and Hotch. She obviously had it on silent, but she knew that Hotch always kept his on even if he was in a meeting. She called, and listened to it ring a couple of times before he picked up.

"Agent Hotchner."

"Hotch, it's Prentiss. Is JJ with you?"

She said quickly, not wanting to beat around the bush. JJ needed to be here, and the team would be able to help. Emily didn't want to think about the fact that the longer she kept talking, the longer Henry was missing. She knew all about the statistics through Reid, but the profiler was desperately trying to shut them out. Henry was going to be okay, she was going to make sure of it.

"Yeah, she is. Do you want to talk to her?"

She nodded, but then she realised that he couldn't see her. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure, so he wouldn't be able to hear it in her voice. JJ had to be the first one to know.

"Yes please."

"Now really isn't a good time-"

"Hotch, just hand the damn phone over to JJ!"

Emily shouted, and then she heard some muffled voices, obviously Hotch telling Strauss that JJ had to leave the meeting. He wasn't stupid; he knew that if Emily was interrupting, it was for something very important and not just chit chat. A couple of minutes passed, before she heard gentle breathing on the other end of the phone, and then the voice she loved so much filtered through.

"Hey you.

"JJ..."

"Thank you so much for giving me a break from Strauss. And it's really nice to hear your voice."

The brunette choked on her words, at the gentleness of JJ's voice. Another tear rolled down her cheek, and she bit back the emotion. She didn't want to startle the blonde, she wanted to do it as gently as possible. But she couldn't, she knew they were on a time limit. They needed to be there as fast as possible.

"JJ, you need to come to the mall, right now."

"Why? Emily what's going on?"

She could hear the worry coming through in JJ's voice, and she hated that she was the one that had to tell her what she was about to. That her boy, her baby that she had made, had gone missing.

"Please JJ, just come to the mall. And bring the team too."

"Emily, tell me what the hell is going on!"

The sterner voice startled Emily, and she had to take a few seconds to compose herself. But it was obviously too long, as JJ brought her out of the state she was in.

"_Emily_!"

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as she prepared to deliver the heart breaking news.

"Henry's missing JJ."

She was met with silence. There was no gentle breaths, no murmuring, no crying, no nothing, and Emily wasn't sure what to say next. Was she allowed to try and comfort JJ seeing as it was her that had lost him? She didn't know how to react; it was completely different from having a case with the same situation. This was personal; this was someone she knew, someone she loved. How was she supposed to be professional?

"Emily?"

Hotch's voice wasn't the one that she had been expecting, and she took a deep breath, not wanting to think about how JJ was reacting.

"Where's JJ?"

"She's right here. What's going on?"

"You need to come to mall Hotch. Henry's gone missing, and I'm pretty sure that he's been taken."

Emily explained, as calmly as she possibly could. She watched as she saw the police enter the mall, and she almost let out a sigh of relief that she finally had some help. They would be objective, they wouldn't let personal matters cloud their judgement of what should happen next.

"Hotch, the police have just arrived and the manager has shut down the mall for me, so everyone who was here when he went missing should still be here."

"Okay Emily, we'll be right there."

Hanging up, Emily put the phone back in her pocket, and walked towards the police who were looking around at everyone. They all turned towards her, as she approached them, showing them her FBI badge in the process. The senior most looking officer stepped forward, and Emily walked with him away from the rest of them.

"I'm Deputy Superintendent Spencer Goole. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

They stopped, and the brunette turned to face the police officer, tears glistening in her eyes. She had never been this emotional before, and she hated to appear weak. But this was Henry, that's all there was to it.

"Sure, I'm SSA Emily Prentiss. I was with Henry, who is the little boy that's gone missing. I think I have a picture somewhere."

She pulled her purse out of her pocket, and opened it to reveal a recent picture of Henry. Emily pulled it out, and handed it to the police officer.

"He's 4, and we were going to the toy store. Anyway, this woman came over and complimented me on Henry, and as we were talking, this other woman came running through the crowds, shouting that she'd lost her son. I turned around, and when I looked back, he was gone."

Emily explained, not stopping to take much of a breath.

"Can you remember what the woman looked like who spoke to you?"

"Yeah, she was a middle aged woman, about 45 I would say. She had mousy brown hair, about shoulder length, and brown eyes. I can see her face clearly in my mind, I'll never forget it. Henry's mother will be here very soon."

The police officer nodded, and turned away from her walking back to the rest of them. Emily shuffled on her feet, not knowing exactly what she should do. She felt herself relax a little bit when she saw the rest of the team walk in, including Garcia. She looked at JJ, who she could visibly see had been crying, and she could feel the emotion welling up inside her again. They spotted her almost right away, and walked over to her. JJ came right to her side, and took hold of her hand, gripping it tightly. All Emily could feel was guilt.

"Emily, what happened?"

Hotch asked staunchly, more serious than ever, and the brunette didn't want to go through what had happened again, but they needed to hear too.

"Um, we were going to the toy store, and this woman stopped us, I only let go of his hand for a second."

As quickly as JJ gripped her hand, she pulled it away again, stepping away from her quickly. Emily turned to her, the devastation showing in both of their eyes. JJ had trusted her and right now she felt like she had failed her so profoundly, so miserably, that the damage would forever be irreparable.

"You let go of his hand?"

JJ spat out in accusation. Never in a million years did she think Emily would ever make such a careless mistake. Sure, kids were hard to keep hold of sometimes but in the middle of a crowded mall, what the hell was she thinking? How could she be so damn reckless with her baby? This was supposed to be a good day. They were supposed to be going somewhere, and Henry was supposed to be waiting for her when she got to the mall. He was supposed to jump and climb all over her as he babbled about his day and showed her everything he had done. Instead he was out there, with a fucking stranger. All thanks to Emily.

The brunette took a deep breath, nodding was the only thing she could do. JJ didn't need to say everything she was thinking; she could see it clearly in those terrified and furious blue eyes. It made her numb.

"How could you? You know what the hell happens, what we see on the job!"

The blonde berated, beginning to get upset again. She had seized up on hearing Emily's words over the phone, and her body could literally feel it now. It wouldn't relax, and her heart wouldn't relax from its contorted and twisted position. She couldn't breathe, not without her son. Not when she knew he wasn't safe. If anything happened to him JJ honestly thought she'd die. She'd just stop living, because he was her life. They were connected. He was in her soul, laced into her very being. He was made of her, and she could feel it. And it felt, right now, that she was being ripped apart, the invisible tears in her flesh killing her inch by inch.

JJ had never trusted anyone with Henry like she did Emily, not even his own Father. And right now she was regretting that with her whole self.

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

Emily went to step towards the blonde, but JJ stepped back again, and the profiler let the tears fall again at the rejection. All she could do was watch as JJ walked away towards the police. It was all her fault.

**X X X**

**I know that none of you want to make me sad :( So review, review, review! They are very inspiring :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do own Criminal Minds, I really do....*sigh* I wish...

I know this update has been a while coming, but sometimes real life just gets in the away, so I apologise.

On another note, thank you for all your amazing reviews, they inspire me to write faster, and every single one is appreciated!

A big thank you to Darkbard0 for being an awesome beta and girlfriend. I love you!

**x x x**

Emily Prentiss had felt loss before only once before in her life, and that was when she revealed to Rossi about her abortion when she was 15. She wondered what her own child would have been like, where her life would have led if she had had it. Would it have looked like her? Would it have her mannerisms, or would it have looked like John? It always pulled on her heart when she thought of that loss. But it was nothing compared to what she was feeling right at this moment.

The surrealism of it all was still throbbing deep in her bones, making them heavy and painful. There was a feeling in her stomach that she had never felt before, as though something had been physically ripped away from her. She still felt nauseas, though the dizziness had faded, twisting into a thumping pain. It felt like all of this wasn't real, but the constant sting of persistence of the scenario made her aware that it was. No bad dream, Henry was really gone. And Emily realised that that feeling in the stomach was just that. It was the void that she felt of being apart from the little boy. It physically felt absent, and if it was like that for her, she couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like for JJ.

The blonde was stood the other side of the mall entrance, as they let the people that had been in the mall at the time of the disappearance out. They had all been interviewed over three _very_ long hours and nothing had coming of it. JJ had stood apart from the interviewees, under strict cautions not to interfere with the questioning process. The team were under no impression that they could leave her out of the investigation, but she couldn't actively interview anyone either. And the way she had been pacing, or sitting, or numbly letting one of them talk to her quietly though not really listening, it was clear how helpless she felt. That here she was, the fully trained, competent, intelligent FBI Agent, with a badge and a gun, rendered completely useless. That was not the description that Jennifer Jareau usually filled, but right now everything she held dear had been taken away from her. And as a Mother and an Agent, it had torn through her.

It didn't help that nobody remembered anything. No one seemed to know anything, and Hotch was pretty certain that they were all telling the truth and Emily tended to agree. All they had was what the profiler had already told them.

Emily kept her eyes on JJ, as she spoke with Hotch. Emily didn't want to pry; she had no right to, after what she had done. She had no right to speak to JJ, after the pain she was putting her through. But she was determined to do everything she could to help find Henry and bring him back to where he belonged. Back with his Mum.

She felt someone come and stand beside her, and she turned her head to her right, coming face to face with Morgan. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently before pulling her towards him and in to a hug. Emily wrapped her arms around his waist, and held on tight as she let the tears overcome her. Morgan just let her cry; let her get the emotions she was feeling out that she was holding inside.

"It's not your fault."

Morgan whispered in her ear, and Emily let the sob out that had been in her throat. She didn't know how the team were going to be with her, so hearing that from Morgan, made her break down. Knowing JJ blamed her broke her heart, but if the team had blamed her too she would have been tipped over the edge.

Wiping her eyes, she pulled back and gave Morgan a soft smile.

"Thank you."

Emily whispered, and Morgan pulled her in for another hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Any time girl."

He stayed by her side as she turned to look at where JJ had been before, but she let out a sigh as she saw that JJ had disappeared. She hoped that the blonde wasn't angry with Morgan for comforting her, she didn't want to cause conflict between the team, make them choose sides. She wouldn't blame any of them for not wanting to talk to her, so having Morgan come over was a huge comfort.

"Do you know where JJ went?"

Emily asked, and Morgan shook his head. He placed an arm around her shoulders before walking them over to where Hotch was stood. She could see JJ standing behind him, and she tried to meet the blonde's eyes, but JJ wasn't having any of it. All Emily wanted to do was hold on to JJ, and never let her go. She would do anything she could to get Henry back.

The whole team watched as the last of the people walked out. The whole mall had been searched, and as it wasn't very big, it had only taken a couple of hours. Every cupboard, every place that he could have been, had been searched, and there was still no sign of him. No evidence telling them where he might have been taken.

Everyone turned as Hotch's phone went off. They all looked at him expectantly as he answered.

"Garcia what have you got?....Okay, I'll just put you on speaker."

They all gathered around the phone, waiting for what could be very important information, something that could lead them to Henry. Garcia's voice sounded strained, and very emotional as she spoke. None of the usual fun and flair that she always incorporated in to her calls.

"I've managed to get in to the mall's security system and I have found a woman carrying Henry out of the building just before Emily called Hotch. She matches the description of the woman that spoke to Emily exactly."

The brunette felt a rush of relief run through her, knowing that she had remembered all the features of the woman that had spoken to them. Her confidence growing, Emily was the first one to get a question in.

"Garcia, did you see where she headed after she had left the mall?"

"I sure did, Emily the strange and great . She walked out towards the car park, and in to a red car. I couldn't make the registration out, it was too distorted but I'm still working on it."

Garcia ended the call, leaving all of them standing there looking at Hotch, wondering what was going to happen next. Putting the phone back in his jacket, Hotch faced the rest of the team, taking in a breath as he tried to figure out what the next step would be. He had never been faced with anything like he was now, and he never wanted to again.

"We'll go back to the BAU, and we'll discuss it there."

The team nodded, and they walked out of the mall. Emily jumped in to one of the FBI-issued cars and had to hold back the tears when JJ looked to see where she had gone, and when she knew had gone the other way. Emily wasn't sure what she was going to do.

The journey back was in complete silence, and when they walked in to the BAU Hotch immediately gathered everyone in to the briefing room, and watched as they all sat down. JJ was trying to stay strong, though her eyes glistened with tears, and Hotch knew that she could break at any minute. It was better for her to be with the team, be around friends and family. To support her through this until they found Henry. He glanced at Emily who was sat a couple of seats down, as far away from JJ she could get. Usually she would compartmentalize and keep her feelings in, but now he could see the guilt written all over her face. He watched as a tear ran down her cheek and she furiously wiped it away.

Morgan came and sat by the brunette, taking her hand in his and squeezing gently. Garcia did the same to JJ, silently offering support to their friends, letting them know they were there.

"JJ, I think it would be good for you to do a press conference."

Hotch stated, as the rest of them stared back at him. Deep down they all knew it was the right thing to do, it was what they would suggest to victim's families, but this was one of their team. This was different; they just wanted to protect their own. They wanted to find Henry, while while saving as much pain from JJ as possible. The blonde always hated to appear vulnerable in front of people, she tried to hide it just like Emily did, so putting her in front of reporters, was most likely going to break her.

"Are you serious?"

The brunette asked, an incredulous look appearing on her face. There was no way that Hotch was even thinking about putting JJ out there. Emily could feel the blonde's eyes on her, and it took all of her will power not to turn. She couldn't bear to see the look of betrayal on her face, the look that the profiler had put there.

"I'm very serious. JJ would be able to talk directly to the woman, make her see the hurt she is causing. It can only help us in a positive way."

Emily was about to say something again, but she heard the scraping of a chair against the floor, and the sound of a distinct sob. She turned around to see JJ fleeing the room, absolutely distraught. Her head shot back to look at her boss, fire in her eyes.

"How could you think she could cope with this Hotch? She's absolutely broken, and you want to put her in front of an audience? Fuck that! I'll do it!"

Everyone watched in shock as Emily stood up, swearing at Hotch, her emotions running away with her. Hotch's expression didn't change, just looking at the brunette calmly, not even flinching at the way she was talking to him. Any other time she would have been disciplined, and this was an extreme circumstances. Hotch knew that if it was Jack that got taken, there was no way he would be able to keep it together. He had a lot of respect for the way JJ had coped with everything since he had been taken a few hours ago. It was obviously now getting all on top of her. And with emotions running high, Emily was just doing what a best friend should do; looking out for her friend.

Hotch didn't say anything, just nodding before Emily turned around to face the rest of the group. She met Garcia's eyes, silently asking if she should go after the blonde. The technical analyst smiled gently, and Emily took that as a sign as a yes.

Not looking back at the rest of the team, the brunette walked the way she thought JJ might have gone. The place that was hers and hers alone. Coming to JJ's office, Emily pressed her ear up against the door, and she was right, as she could hear JJ crying on the other side. Knocking gently, she didn't bother waiting for an answer as she quietly walked in. The blonde was stood against the filing cabinet, her head in her hands as the sobs racked through her body. Emily had never seen anyone so broken before and it broke her heart to see her like this, knowing it was because of her that she was.

"Go away."

JJ muttered, and Emily had to struggle to hear it. The blonde moved her hands away, turning to look at the woman that she had fallen in love with. The person that she thought she might be able to spend all of her life with. The person who could be a parent to Henry. But now it was destroyed, just like everything else, just because she had trusted her little boy with Emily.

"I said go away."

The blonde said a little louder, this time Emily heard her loud and clear.

"I said GO AWAY!"

JJ shouted, and she walked quickly towards Emily, tears streaming down her cheeks. Clenching her hands, she started to hit the brunette on the chest, always muttering 'go away.' Emily just stood there, taking in each and every punch, knowing it's the least she deserved. As the punches got less, and the grief started taking over JJ, Emily grabbed the blonde's wrists and pulled her against her. She held on tight, as JJ struggled to get away but the profiler held on until JJ gave in and let herself be comforted.

Emily kissed the blonde's temple as she sobbed in to her shoulder. The brunette had been waiting for it to happen, for JJ to finally break and this was it and all Emily could do was be there for her.

"It's going to be okay."

The profiler whispered in to the blonde's ear, and JJ sobbed even harder, her hands fisted into Emily's red shirt. Eventually the tears subsided and JJ pulled back a little, her hands still on Emily's shirt. The brunette reached a hand up, gently pushing a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear, before cupping her cheek, running her thumb along her bottom lip.

Before Emily knew what was happening, she was pinned up against the wall, JJ's lips crashing against her. The brunette knew she should have stopped it, but she was too caught up in the moment. The weight of JJ's body against hers, how soft her lips were, how soft skin was. She groaned as JJ's tongue slipped between her lips, and that's when it hit her, how much JJ was grieving. Gently she turned her head, and pushed JJ back a little.

Taking a breath she looked at the blonde, taking in her swollen lips and how beautiful she looked. Any other circumstances she would have had had JJ against the wall but these weren't normal circumstances. Far from it.

"JJ..."

Emily whispered, holding out her hand to the blonde, but JJ stepped back.

"How can I love you after what you've done? How can I trust you again? How can I think about having a future with you when you lost my fucking son!"

The brunette stood there, just letting JJ speak. It was obviously something that she needed to say and Emily wasn't about to deny her that.

"You were the one person I could ever 100% trust with him, I couldn't even say that for his father. And now it's destroyed because you let go of his fucking hand. I mean, how could you Emily? What the fuck made you do it? You claim you love me and him, well you have a funny way of showing it."

JJ was getting angrier with every word, and every one tore in to Emily bit by bit. She didn't know how much she could take.

"I do love you..."

Emily whispered, her voice cracking under the overwhelming emotion that was engulfing her.

"Well, I don't love you."

**x x x**

**I'm evil, I know but I will not apologise, because that's a part of writing. But if you want to know what happens next, you better let me know what you think!**


End file.
